User talk:Sk8rbluscat
This User is NO LONGER blocked This is the Current Sk8rbluscat Talk page. Please leave me a message. For the Archives: they are the pages listed below. Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 5 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 6, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 7, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 8, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 9, User talk:Sk8rbluscat/10, and User talk:Sk8rbluscat/11 Hi.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Do you think Vandal Watch is good? It was my idea, and now I wanna take it a step further. I'm gonna make a logo for us V.Watchers, saying: To Protect and Serve the CPW. LOL! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) One thing. Could you post messages on my talk page at the bottom. That way my talk page won't get messed up. Many thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:55, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Bold text Re:'Sup? Nothin much, but you can now find me much more active on the fanon wiki but I will still be on here fixing things. -- _Metalmanager_ 12:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) hi Hi i wanted to tell you i am friends with Vader2006, otherwise known as GIZMO!!!!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 17:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) sig could you tell me how to add a backround to my signature? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 21:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) sig my signature is good but i wanted my user name to be yellow and instead it turned purple. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 01:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) thanks thank you for all your help, check it out! ----Hat Pop TALK 01:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) _Metalmanager_ Talking Station Nothin Much, Just uploaded first episode of Metal TV to my youtube account Cpninja233. -- _Metalmanager_ 13:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Nice! I just watched them, I subscribed, favourited, rated and commented! My Fav bit was where You said "SHUT UP METALMANAGER" in the town! -- _Metalmanager_ 13:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) No I wasn't! I was just trying to be noticed! lol. -- _Metalmanager_ 13:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Anyway can we just talk on chat? My Mainspace edits are going down and my User talk is going up. -- _Metalmanager_ 13:38, 4 January 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! GIZMO NEEDS HELP!! HIS ACCOUNT VADER2006 IS BEING HACKED!!!!! HELP BEFORE HE GETS HIM BANNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 -- _Metalmanager_ 18:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) VADER2006 IS BEING HACKED THIS IS AWFULL --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 18:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Cool blog! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while. --[[User:Vercool|'''Vercool ]] [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Turtlenator!]] 20:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ok! Happy (late) New Year by the way.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Good point. Anyway, you want to meet up later? I have to go back to school starting on Tuesday, so I might not be able to after today.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't have school tommorow because it is a "Staff professional development day". Anyway, I still am glad I have it off. Really, it is just their way of saying that they need to train the staff.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:03, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Am I ready for what? And are what cards real? -- _Metalmanager_ 21:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) No, I edited them. Whats happened to your signiture? It's has no Capital letters and it's not even a link! -- _Metalmanager_ 21:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Flag You have an animated flag. I have a flag and a boat. I'm guessing TurtleShroom made that for you. I will give you the website, but can you make me a sysop? You have the power. When I get the answer I will give you the website AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Don't tell me on the Sysop request page, tell me on my talk page. Sharkbate 21:34, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa... You aren't even doing any capitals, or 's, there should be a ' in Dont! -- _Metalmanager_ 21:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Flag Why would you get in trouble by the webmasters???? Reply and you will get the website! Sharkbate 21:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Flag The website is here. Anyway,wanna meet on Club Penguin? Server: Frozen Place: Dojo Courtyard Language: English thanks Thanks, sorry i didnt say thanks to you, i got confused on who sent it to me. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 22:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) new sig Check out my new signature! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Quitting?! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING OF QUITTING!? -- Barkjon 02:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Don't quit! You're a great editor! ~~Bluehero~~ I wouldn't go as far as that, but she does get annoying sometimes.-- Barkjon 01:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Blocked How did you get blocked? ~~Bluehero~~ Well can't you contact the wiki and ask them to unblock you? ~~Bluehero~~ bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request Can I be a sysop? I already have a request. But I have 5 for votes. I'm still a rollback. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 01:12, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You Hi Am Merbat And I Just Wanted To Say You That You Are Really Cool And Really Good, Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) award plz accept this award You Found It!!! All Yours!!! Cool Thanks for helping me change my siggy. I will. CPFAN 03:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pal? I didn't think ya liked me anymore for some reason. Anyway, welcome back!!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 03:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm annoying, but... How the hell do I change the colours of the text on my 'TALK 2 AUZZIEZ RULEZ!!!!!!' and 'Hear 'bout all the gossip' on my signature? CPFAN TALK 2 AUZZIEZ RULEZ!!!!!!!Hear all 'bout the gossip 04:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re Welcome back dude!! 'Dancing Penguin''' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 17:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) #REDIRECT Insert text